


You Look Like My Father

by thisautistic



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotions, Fix-It of Sorts, Grief/Mourning, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisautistic/pseuds/thisautistic
Summary: Who is this man? Why can't Hali remember how he got here?(Hali's death nearly killed me. This is what came after)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	You Look Like My Father

“Hello.” Hali turned, startled. There was a man in front of him. He was carrying a deer carcass. He must have just returned from hunting. Hali looked back at the magnificent hall behind him. The man must live there. 

He turned around once more and regarded the man. He reminded Hali of his father, in a way. The man had a bald head that was tattooed and a beard, just like his father. He was not quite as tall or broad as his father, though. Hali smiled. 

“Hello.” he said back. 

The man regarded him with a raised eyebrow and a crooked head, there was a smile in his eyes though and it put Hali at ease. 

He decided to tell the man, “You remind me of my father. He is Bjorn Ironside.” Hali always liked to tell people who his father was. He was very famous and Hali was very proud of him. 

The man looked surprised for a moment and made a noise in the back of his throat. Hali furrowed his eyebrows. 

“Do you know him?” Hali asked. 

It looked like the man might cry at this, which did not seem an entirely reasonable reaction to Hali, so he changed the subject. 

“Where am I?” He asked. “I was with Lagertha and there were bandits. I don’t remember after that.” 

At this, the man did cry. Not only that, but he rushed forward and picked Hali up in a hug. As startled as Hali was by this, the hug was nice and it felt right in a way that this man should hold him close. 

“You, my brilliant, brave boy, are in Asgard.” The man pulled Hali close to his neck and gave him a squeeze. 

Suddenly, the last few moments of Hali’s life came back to him. He remembered being held by Lagertha. She had told him he was brave too. He remembered that the place the blade had struck him had hurt. It didn’t hurt anymore. He started crying, overwhelmed with the feeling of the memories. 

“Oh, my boy. My boy.” The man soothed. He pulled Hali away from the place he occupied against the man’s shoulder, smiling through his own tears. He wiped away some of Hali’s and set him back on the ground. 

“I am so glad to meet you. I am your grandfather, Ragnar. Let’s go into the Hall.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever fanfiction posted. Let me know what you think. I needed to write this for my own sanity. I hope it helps y'all feel better about everything too.


End file.
